UnfOrgOttEn...
by K p H a p P y S m i L e
Summary: ~CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!~ S+S...They havent seen each other in 6 years...now they are going to meet by accident in a basketball game versus Li's girlfriend's basketball team and Sakura's...What will happen? Will Li break up with his g/f for Sakura? Read and fi
1. UnForGoTTen...

CHAPTER 1: Unforgotten  
  
***A/N: I know 'unforgotten' isn't a word, but it sounds nice. Anyways, little info you should know: Sakura, Syaoran, and company are now 16 years old. Syaoran moved to Hong Kong and hasn't seen Sakura for almost 6 years. Syaoran does have another g/f for the time being...muahahaha! And YES, this is an S+S although at first it doesnt seem like it. O yeah...one little thing... Sometimes I'll use the Japanese name or American name, first name or last depending on how I feel (i.e. I'll call Syaoran 'Li' at times). One more thing: things in parentheses are their thoughts ok?And PLEEEAAASE R+R!!! Depending on the reviews, I'll decide whether to continue this or not...and I want to so R+R!!! This is only mai 2nd ficcy!!! Be nice!  
  
*~lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
"Ahhh! I'm late!" Sakura cried as she hurredly woke up on a Friday morning. She quickly washed her face, brushed her face, and dressed. She then dashed down the stairs where she was greeted by her family.  
"Good morning Sakura," Mr. Kinomoto said cheerfully.  
"Hey monster you're gonna be late." Touya smirked. Although Sakura was 16, he still enjoyed teasing is little sister.   
"Good morning dad, and a good morning to you too Touya." Sakura exagerrated the last part and gave Touya a quick glare before grabbing a piece of toast and grabbing her blades. She made it to school just in time.  
"Whew, I never knew I could blade that fast!" Sakura panted.  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted her cheerfully. "Good luck on your basketball game tonight! It's for the chapionships right?" she asked.  
"Yup!" Sakura smiled. She was the #1 basketball player in all of Japan and the East-Asia Youth Basketball Organization* (EYBO) ranked Sakura in the top 10 players in Eastern Asia.   
"So who are you guys up against?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Some team from Hong Kong. They're supposed to be really good...I'm so nervous!!!" Sakura replied. (-Hong Kong-) she thought (-Why does that ring a bell? Oh yea, that's where Syaoran left for when I was 10...I wonder if he still remembers me? It's been a looong time...almost 6 years!-) Sakura sighed as a quick vision of Syaoran came to her mind. (-I wonder if he's still cute as ever-) Sakura giggled to herself and blushed a little.  
"Don't worry, with you on the team, they're the ones that should be nervous." Tomoyo said encouragingly.  
"Maybe you're right," Sakura smiled. She forced Syaoran out of her mind for the the time being.  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
Syaoran closed his locker shut and headed towards his girlfriend's locker. As he got close to her locker, he felt a light tap on his left shoulder. He turned around to see his girlfriend, Rayen smiling up at him. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. (-She's so beautiful-) he thought. Rayen had long jet-black hair and big beautiful dark auburn eyes. She had two piercings on each ear with a third on the top of her left ear. The uniform she was wearing outlined her perfectly shaped body. Li blushed slightly looking at his girlfriend.   
"Hey baby, you coming to my basketball game tonight? A whole mess of people are coming to support the team. It's for the EYBA chapionships." Rayen said.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Li replied. "Who are you guys playing against?"  
"Oh, some team in Tokyo, Japan. The #1 player in Japan is on that team...what was her name? S....sss.....ss....oh i dunno....but it starts with an S but I forgot. augh...I'm so nervous!"  
"Nervous? You? You're the #1 player in China! China's a lot bigger than Japan is!" Rayen rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing. "You shouldn't be nervous," Li continued. "With you on the team, they should be the ones nervous!"  
Rayen laughed and gave Li a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said, and ran off to her next class. Li stared after her and started walking to his next class. (-Tokyo...hmmm....O yeah! That's where I captured the Clow Cards with Sakura...I wonder how she's been doing these days. I haven't seen her for almost 6 years! I wonder if I'll ever see that cute face again...-) Li shook his away the little blush that was forming and continued walking down the hallway.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon if there are good reviews!!! ^.~ 


	2. The Game

CHAPTER 2: THE GAME  
  
The crowd was going crazy in the gym. Sakura could hear it all the way from the girls' locker room. She was so nervous about the game she was practically shaking.  
"Sakura, are you all right?" A plyer on her team, Marima asked. (a/n: sorry im really bad at making up Japanese names!!!)  
"Yea, I'm fine...just a little nervous I guess." Sakura replied.  
"Oh, youll do fine!" Marima replied encouragingly.  
"Thanks" Sakura said smiling. (-Yea, what have I got to worry about? Just go out there and have fun!-) she said to herself. The game would be starting in 15 minutes...she met with the rest of her basketball team and they all got pumped up for the game.  
  
*~lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
Rayen and the rest of her teammates were getting ready for the game in the gym. 5 minutes before the game, she felt arms around her waist and smiled.   
"Hey I'll be cheering you on," Syaoran said blushing like crazy.  
"I'll win this one for you" Rayen replied smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Li went to his seat. That's when she saw her...the number 1 player in Japan...now she remembered, Sakura Kinomoto. She tried to go to Syaoran to point her out, but the buzzer rang to start the game. (-O well, I'll show her to him at halftime-)  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
All the players from Tokyo's team ran out one by one, each one doing a perfect layup to show off their skill. the people in the sidelines were cheering like crazy.   
"AND NOOOOOOOOOW, THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER IN JAPAN, SAKURAAAAAAA KINOMOTO!!!!!!!" The announcer boomed. One side of the gym went absolutely hysterical.  
  
That's when Li jumped right up. (-S...sss...sa....sakura?!?-) He wondered. (-No way, I'm just hearing things-) That's when he saw her. His heart did a small flip. (-Okay, maybe I'm also hallucinating... nope, it's her all right. God, she's prettier than ever...NONONO!!! you already have a girlfriend remember?!?-) Li blushed. He couldn't stop looking at her. (-She hasn't changed a bit except for the fact that she's more beautiful than ever..-) Li blushed a bright red and he tried hard to let it go away by looking at his girlfriend, who was just getting on the court.  
  
"AND NOOOOOOOOOW, THE NUMBER ON PLAYER IN CHINA, RAAAAAAAYEN MEI!!!" The other side of the gym went crazy. Li joined in on the cheering, but his eyes were glued on Sakura.  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! The game started.  
  
All throughout the first half, Sakura and Rayen were always at each other. They were both very tough basketball players, and each were determined to win no matter what. At the end of the first half, the score was 18-20, Dragons (Skura's team) were in the lead.   
  
BZZZZZZ! The first half had ended. The players had a 15-minute break, and Sakura went to go drink some water....when she saw him. She could always tell those eyes apart from anyone else's. (-Syaoran?-) she thought. (-But that's not possible!-) but it was him all right. Sakura was so happy to see him again. (-Omg... He's so hot!-) Sakura couldn't help but blush a little. She started walking towards him, getting butterflies in her stomach, when that girl...what was her name? the #1 player in China? Oh yea...Rayen Mei started towards him and sat on his lap.   
  
Sakura's heart stopped right there. (-Oh. I see he has forgotten about me-) She thought sadly. She watched as Li and Rayen whispered things to each other. Sakura had a little painful jump in her heart...when they kissed. Right then and there, time was frozen. Sakura felt sick...she wanted to go home...but no ahe wouldn't do that.   
(-What am I thinking?-) She asked herself (-Why should I care about Li? We never had an affair or anything, I see he has a girlfriend now? Why am I letting it bother me? We were always friends..that's all we'll ever be. I guess I should be happy for him...-) but Sakura still had a little pang in her heart (-NO! I won't let him bother me! He's got a life now, it's about time I got one too-) Just then, Li caught Sakura watching them kiss and he immediately pulled away. Li and Sakura were both blushing like crazy. Sakura shook it off and gave Li a fake friendly smile and waved to him. Then she immediately turned away before Li saw the single tear drop on Sakura's face fall down to the floor.   
  
(-Sakura...-) Li thought to himself. (-Augh, Im so embarrased. What will she think...  
"Li? Are you okay?" Rayen asked.  
"Oh yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about how wonderful you are." Li replied sheepishly. He couldn't think of anything else.   
Rayen just rolled her eyes and gave Li a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to where her teammates were waiting. But Li felt nothing...he was looking at Sakura. He then shook his head so hard that the people around him were looking at him strangely.  
"Ohh.....uh....sorry there was a fly around me" Li "explained"  
The people just gave him one last look and returned to what they were doing before.  
(-Why is she getting so deep inside my head?-) Li thought. (-and heart?...No Li, she probably doesn't even remember you that well. And you already have a great girlfriend Besides we were just friends, nothing more-) Li thought sadly. BZZZZZZZZ! The game was starting.  
  
It was now the last quarter and the score was 32-32. 30 seconds were left on the game and Rayen had the ball. 5 seconds...4....3....Rayen shot...and it hit the rim and onto the court BZZZZZZZ!!!!!! They had to go into overtime. 2 more minutes on the clock. The ball was getting nowhere for both teams were now very determined. The ball would be in one team's possesion, then the next minute, the other team had it. Finally, at 30 seconds, Sakura got the ball and thought to herself (-I'm gonna win this...for Li-) She ran up the court with Rayen just inches away from her. She dribbled hard and ran fast...5 seconds were left. Li watched intently as his girlfriend and Sakura were running ferociously up the court. 4 seconds. The crowd was so loud that it could be heard around the block. 3 seconds. Sakura released the ball from the 3-point line. 2 Seconds. Li's heart jumped a mile as he watched on. 1 second. The ball was flying in the air. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! sWoOoOoOsH~! The ball went cleanly into the net, and the Dragons were the champions.   
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The crowd cheered.  
"WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The crowd continued.  
  
Sakura had a dazzling smile on her face that made Li smile. Then, he saw his girlfriend, with a sad look on her face coming towards him.  
"You did your best, and that's enough for me," Li said, smiling...but not because of the reason that was coming out of his mouth. Rayen was crying despite the encouraging words from her boyfriend.  
Li gave her a hug that lasted for an eternity and they turned to go outside to get some fresh air.  
Sakura was watching all of this with a sadness in her heart. (-NO! i'm not sad! I'm happy! We won! I won! I'm the #1 player in Asia!!! oh what's the use...that girl's got something I'll never have and forever want...-) Everyone was hugging her and praising her, but she was still uhappy. Fortunately, Skura was a good actress and managed to act quite happy. After all the excitement, the winning team decided to go eat out and celebrate. Before they left, Sakura said she had business to take care of and would meet them at the restaurant for now she could drive. The team protested, but Sakura was tough and they had no choice but to leave first. After they had left, Sakura started out the door that Syaoran and Rayen went out of.  
  
Li was sitting on the stairs of the school by himself. After comforting his girlfriend, she had to leave because her team was going to have a dinner at a restaurant. Li decided on staying in Japan for a while in his old apartment. Besides, his school back in China was in vacation now anyway. Rayen said that she would stay at Japan with Li. Li just sighed and watched her leave. 10 minutes went by and he was just sitting there, thinking about Sakura. (-She's so beautiful. I guess my feelings haven't changed much about her since I left her...I never really told her how I felt. Oh well, I have Rayen now...shes all I need and all I want. Or is she really??? OF COURSE SHE IS!-) Li shook his head. He was starting to get dizzy. (-I need to clear myself. I know, I'll go for a walk in the park with the penguin slide. It'll give me a chance to relax my-  
  
"Li?" That all too familiar voice called his name. He turned around to see  
"Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebratin?"  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
End of Chapter 2: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review! That's what gets me to continue this story!!! 25 reviews and I will put up the next chapter! Arigato~!!! and ppl...YES this IS a S+S...juss be patient!!! ^.~ 


	3. Memories

CHAPTER 3: Memories  
  
  
A/N: Arigato everyone for all the support!!!   
  
*~lllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
"Hi Li" Sakura said, blushing ever so slightly.  
"Hey Sakura...you were really great tonight...I never expected you to play basketball" Li said.  
"Well, yea...I guess I just found basketball a lot more fun than cheerleading.." (-and ever since you moved, there's no one to cheer for, so what's the use?-) Sakura thought.  
"So how come you're not out there celebrating?" Li asked.  
(-Great I see he wants to get rid of me-) "Oh....uhh....I just wanted to say hi since we havent seen each other for so long. What about you? Why are you here all by yourself?" Sakura replied.  
"Oh, just thinking....about....YOU know..." (a/n do you ppl get what Im saying?) (-Great, she wants to get rid of me already...I'll leave her to celebrate. Who knows how many guys are out there waiting for her?-) he thought. "Well, I'm gonna go take a walk to the park now so I'll see you okay?"  
"Ohh..." (-Now he wants to leave me-) "Hey can I go with you? We have a lot of catching up to do, you know." Sakura was surprised at her own bravery. (-Great, I must look so desperate...*hey why are putting yourself down so low?* her conscious asked. -You know, you DO have a point...-)  
"Sure," Li agreed...blushing slightly.   
  
Sakura and Li walked to the park and stopped at the location of the Penguin Slide. They just stood there in absolute silence for about 10 minutes. Memories, good and bad, filled up the minds of the two cardcaptors.   
  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes, Li?"  
"It's been a long time hasn't it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey remember that time when..."  
  
They started talking about memories, their feelings back then (except for their love for each other), and their life now for about two hours. They shared a lot of laughter. By then, they were sitting side-by-side on the shore of a crystal-like lake. They enjoyed the scenery for a while, when Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Li?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who's that Rayen girl?" Of course, Sakura knew the answer, but she was hoping...  
"Oh.....uh.....she's....my....g-COUSIN!" Li lied "She's a part of the clan...and I had to come over here with her to protect her cuz she's new..." . (-She just had to bring her up...I was having such a good time before I remembered I already have a girlfriend...-)  
"ohhhhh.....I see. I thought she was..um...this sounds so stupid. I thought she was your girlfriend." Sakura said blushing. (-Good, so he's still free...Now I have to tell him how I feel.-)   
"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Li said, a little on the touchy side. (-augh, what did I get myself into? Why didn't I tell her the truth?-) "So, I'm going to stay here for a while at my old apartment. Let's hang out sometime okay?" he said.  
"Sure!" Sakura answered happily "I'd love to!"  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
***Li's apartment, where Rayen is living with him***  
  
Li woke up smiling, for he just had a good dream with Sakura in it. Then, a figure stepped into his room...(-Sakura?-) he thought...but he relized it was Rayen.  
"Hey baby, did you get a nice sleep?" Rayen asked.  
"Yeah, it was great." Li replied bluntly. Rayen gave Li a kiss on the cheek and went out to make breakfast.  
  
::sigh::   
Li watched Rayen leave and went over to his desk and got his photo album out. He turned to the first page, where there were the pictures when Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito went to the Cherry Blossom Festival. In the one picture where Sakura and Li were together, Li had a very mad look on his face because Tomoyo mad him pose with Sakura. (-I was so stupid, Why did I take everything for granted back then???-) Li turned further on into the photo album where there was a group picture of everyone at his old school at the beach, where Sakura and Li captured the 'Erase' card. In that picture, Li liked Sakura and he was standing right next to her. Sakura had on a pink hibiscus-print tank with shorts. If you looked at the picture closely enough, you could see Li blushing slightly. (-Why didn't I just tell her my feelings for her then?-) he thought. He felt someone looking behind his shoulder and smelled fresh bacon and eggs. He turned around and saw Rayen, and they kissed. (-augh...what am I doing?-)  
  
"What are you looking at?" Rayen asked.  
"Oh, just some pictures when I was ten." Li explained.  
"Hey...you haven't changed much..except for the fact that you got a lot cuter!" Rayen said, giggling doing so. Li blushed.  
"Gee...thanks..." he replied sheepishly.  
"Hey...wait a minute...isn't that girl Sakura Kinomoto? The basketball player from yesterday?" Rayen asked.  
"uhh...yea" Li replied...blushing hard.  
"You knew her?"  
"Yea, we were friends..." he explained.  
"I would love to meet her some day...how about sometime soon?"  
"uh....I'll try. I haven't talked to her for a while...I'll ask."  
"Okay. Thanks!"   
"Anytime..." (-What have I gotten myself into??? Am I crazy!? I'll never have a chance with Sakura...she probably doesn't like me...what's the use?-) *RING! RING!*  
  
Li's thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He went across his room and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Li said.  
"Hello? Li?" That all too familiar voice said to him. He couldn't see it, but Sakura was blushing madly on the other line.  
"Hey Sa...Cherri" Li said. He knew that Rayen was listening and if he let her know it was Sakura calling him, she would start getting suspicious.  
"Hey Li! Uh...I was just wondering...since we haven't seen each other for a while, what if we hung out today? You know, maybe we could watch a movie, go to the mall, eat dinner, just get friendly. So how bout it? You can invite your cousin if you want." Sakura said  
"Cousin? What c..." (-Oh yeah-) he remembered. (-Rayen is my cousin to Sakura...why did I lie to her?-) "Sure, not a bad idea," Li said.   
"That's great! I'll pick you up at twelve okay? We'll go out to lunch first."  
"All right then, see you then!" Li said, smiling brightly.   
"Bye!"   
They both hung up and Li turned around to see Rayen looking at him.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Oh...uh...that was a friend...Zachary. He was my friend in 4th grade. We're going to hang out today...I would invite you, but...you know....boy-stuff. You know I can't brag about you when you're there." (-Oh how lame is that?-) Li thought to himself.  
"Oh, I understand completely. Besides, I was about to go to the mall with one of my teammates. Im cool with it." Rayen said.  
"Thanks," Li said, relieved.  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
It was five minutes to twelve, and Li was in the best clothes he could find. He was wearing black baggy pants with a gray long-sleeved shirt. On top of it, he had on a navy sweatshirt. Rayen had left already, so he didn't have her to worry about. Li was nervous, in about five minutes, he would be next to Sakura, spending quality time with her. Time he would treasure as his life went on.   
  
HONK HONK!!!  
  
Li looked out the window, and saw Sakura in a sleek, brand new black sports car. In it was Sakura, the most beautiful thing in the world to Li. He rushed down the stairs and saw a smiling Sakura in the car, waving to him. He went inside the car, where he sould see Sakura clearly. She had on black pants with a pink tank top. On top of it she had on a black three-quarter sleeved jacket with the zipper zipped just enough to see the pink of the tank top.  
  
"Hey Li, ready to go?" Sakura asked, still smiling. (-Im so nervous! He's actually next to me!-)  
"Ready if you are," Li said teasingly. (-Wow, she's so beautiful-)   
  
Sakura started the engine and they headed towards the central marketplace.  
  
*~llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll~*  
  
Hey everyone thanks for all those great reviews!!! Ok, from now on, I will stop asking for reviews, but I will leave it to you and decide if my story is worthy of a review or not ^.~ Again, thankies for reading!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
